El Angel de Grayson
by ileanaguerra
Summary: bueno antes que nada espero que les guste es una mezcla de the vampire Daries, true blood y dracula los principales son Caroline Forbess y Alexander Grayson. Caroline esta consternada por lo que le pasa a su alrededor despues de esas varios rompimientos decidio irse dr mystic falls y adentrarse a una nueva etapa de su vida alejada de aquello que le causaba tanto dolor,
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia común y corriente en mistic falls, las personas tenían una vida apresurada llena de emociones encontradas, entre ellos amores y desamores. Algunas más que las otras, pero dejando de lado todas esas cuestiones, había más que eso un gran secreto que tenia oculto en ese lugar. Ya que hay habitaban criaturas sobre naturales que trataban de encajar en el lugar. Y no dejar sospechas a los demás habitantes, Mientras tanto en un restaurant del lugar unas amigas de toda la vida tenían una plática importante aunque un tanto rutinaria, ya que la mayoría de las ocasiones se encontraban para tomar algo y ponerse al corriente de lo que acontecía en sus vidas. Aunque una chica no estaba poniendo mucha atención a la plática de sus dos amigas ya que ella tenia mas que serios problemas en la actualidad. Estaba convencida de que su vida amorosa estaba en picada, en relación a su ex novio que era un hibrido que la había dejado por razones algo complicadas y le había dejado un hueco emocional en su interior, por otro lado también estaba el macho que tenía una voz tan seductora que hacia que sus piernas temblaran de solo tenerlo cerca. Le gustaba dominar a las peronas, que no se le atraviesan en su camino porque los haría pagar con la propia vida. Definitivamente la rubia de ojos soñadores tenia una confusión de dimensiones colosales al respecto Caroline Forbes estaba mas que perdida en sus pensamientos tan profundos después de tener sus episodios románticos y pasionales con ese hibrido de piel bronceada y a su vez se sentía culpable por traicionar a su primer amor; que en ese entonces se trataba del acaudalado y deportista chico trigueño Tyler Lockwood. Consideraba que su problema real era estar enamorada del "amor" mismo, ilusionada con la idea de encontrar a ese hombre especial con quien compartiría no solo una noche de caricias, besos, éxtasis, sino en verdad un compañero y protector como lo era en su momento Stefan Salvatore; ex novio de su mejor amiga Elena. Las cosas no resultarían nada fáciles para ella, pues el reciente regreso del hombre lobo, el mar de sentimientos encontrados con Klaus y el cambio drástico de sus propias emociones complicaba demasiado las cosas. Tampoco sabía cómo enfrentar el hecho de que ahora se encontraba dividida entre dos hombres que se aborrecían. -Caroline, ¿Te sucede algo?—Preguntaba la morena poniéndole especial atención al cambio tan drástico de personalidad que la rubia tenía. A decir verdad no conocían a una Caroline Forbes limitándose a decir pocas palabras en una conversación. -Nada Elena estoy bien—Volvía a la normalidad dibujando en su rostro la sonrisa tan soñadora y despreocupada que la caracterizaba. - Lo que tú deberías hacer es contarme tu nochecita con Damon—Sugería en tono pícaro y traviesa provocando un cierto morbo en Bonnie Bennett, quien tenía que ponerse al dia con los chismes y cotillas. Elena Gilbert era una joven sola, se había quedado sin su padre hacía pocos años convirtiéndose en tutora legal de su hermano menor, tampoco las cosas eran ligeramente sencillas para la morena. Bonnie Bennett era la tercera que completaba al grupo, una morena de piel de ébano con un rostro tan hermoso como el de una muñeca de tierras cálidas; bruja por naturaleza y entendedora de la misma. Las dos la miraban preocupada ya que no era muy común en ella. Las dos chicas se miraron una a otra con caras de preocupación Decidieron indagar mas al respecto tomándole cada una de sus manos. -Mi noche con Damon puede esperar Caroline, pero sé que te pasa algo—mencionaba la morena. —No nos engañas, no a nosotras. Caroline las miraba a ambas, sostenía su sonrisa y sin embargo por primera vez decidía guardarse la confusión para ella misma, pues consideraba que ocasionaría más problemas de los que ellas tenían. Dio un largo respiro bebiendo un poco mas de la malteada de chocolate con el que cada viernes por la tarde acompañaban la charla de chicas. -Ya sabes, Tyler, lo de siempre, Klaus—Rodaba los ojos. -Ok, ok, pueden agregar lo de… Klaus. Las dos chicas se miraban una a la otra conteniendo las ganas de reir; conocían los antecedentes de aquellos dos y por lo tanto les parecía descabellado que Caroline de buenas a primeras aceptara ya sea por arrebato un momento tan pasional con ese hibrido. Bonnie en cierta manera la veía con cara de preocupación, no sabia exactamente que es lo que senta en esos momentos ya que no habian conversado como antes probablemente se estaba apartando o guardándose demasiadas cosas para si misma. No conto con la presencia de aquel individuo que entro en el establecimiento, aquel joven que aun la hacía dudar de sus sentimientos, ese joven que lo perdió para siempre y era definitivo pensaba que era lo peor en esos momentos lo que había escuchado era que regreso por ella y se topa con aquella gran sorpresa. En ese instante su corazón se `entristeció considerándolo la gota que derramaba el vaso, miró a sus amigas y sin decir algo mas, sus ojos se clavaron en ambas para poder por fin escupir esa decisión que llevaba días rondando en su cabeza -Chicas, me voy de viaje por un tiempo indefinido, se que estarán bien, y se Elena que necesitas siempre de mi sabio consejo para salir adelante con Damon, pero créeme cuando te digo que eres la única que hace de ese pelmazo un mejor hombre es verdad—Miraba rápidamente a Bonnie. -Y tu, por favor déjate crecer el cabello otra vez, no es por nada linda pero te ves más vieja, perdón mi asquerosa honestidad pero ese corte no va con tu estructura ósea—Tomaba sus cosas a pesar que sabía que Klaus la seguiría, sin embargo, estaba segura que no le haría daño, no a ella. Se despidió de sus amigas a quienes la noticia les caía como baldazo de agua helada mirándose la una a la otra. Bonnie todavía acariciaba su cabello considerando una pésima decisión el haberlo cortado. Eso fue lo último que escucharon de Caroline Forbes aquella joven que tenía su corazón destrozado. Corría por el bosque dirigiéndose a un lugar sin rumbo donde podría ahogar sus penas, sentirse tranquila en esos momentos necesitaba estar sola no quería que se preocuparan, dejo de correr para caminar lentamente solo escuchando el crujir de las hojas con sus pisadas respirando el aire fresco, limpiando aquel bello rostro lleno de lágrimas de sentimientos encontrados. Parecía tan indefensa en esos momentos sus ánimos estaban más que en el suelo. Pensaba en la reacción que su madre tomaría al saber que se iría a un nuevo lugar por un tiempo definido. La reacción primaria de sus amigos sería que era una cobarde por alejarse de todo. Se recargo en un árbol resbalando poco a poco para quedar sentada debajo del mismo. Abrazando sus piernas fuertemente hundiendo su cabeza en ellas y empezar a llorar por un largo tiempo en su cabeza pasaban imágenes de todo lo que había vivido. Lo más presente que tenia eran aquellos dos hombres que la tenían sujeta en ese lugar. Recordó como había sido su relación con Tyler, estaba feliz en tenerlo a su lado la hacía sentir más segura de lo que ella era amada en ese momento era su pilar su apoyo para seguir adelante pero aquellas discusiones que tenían acerca de Klaus que lo controlaba lo tenía el ultimátum la había dejado dos veces no sabía nada de el por un largo tiempo. Era como un juego para Tyler. Ir y venir confiado en que aun ella estaría para el... Respiro hondo por un momento abriendo los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo y pasar aquellos recuerdos con aquel macho alfa levanto su cabeza abriendo sus ojos color verde para contemplar el cielo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta para dejar escapar un susurro - Klaus. -Ese joven que le bajo la luna y las estrellas con aquella voz irreconocible aunque habían tenido sus conflictos le había tomado más que aprecio. Aunque habían tenido sus conflictos ya que tenían diferentes mentalidades por eso chocaban. Klaus después de buscar por todas partes a su amada se adentro en el bosque se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas por sus pisadas fuertes parecía que estaba en busca de una persona desesperadamente se paro por un momento para agudiza sus sentidos. Y poder escuchar cualquier ruido a lo lejos escucho algunos sollozos corrió hacia donde esta para encontrarse de frente con aquella chica que aun teniendo sus caminos de humor pudo hacer que su corazón se brandara un poco odiaba verla que llorara por una vez en su vida quería que olvidara todo lo que le causara algún dolor sin pensarlo la abrazo atrayéndola a su pecho respirando su aroma tan particular que le causaba una tranquilidad inimaginable haría lo posible para alejarla de ese gran dolor.. Se aclaro la garganta para poder susurrar en su oído. -¿Que ocurre Caroline?—Klaus acariciaba su mejilla y al mismo tiempo su expresión seria dejaba de lado lo imponente y frenético para solo mostrar al hombre que alguna vez en la vida tuvo humanidad.- ¿Desde cuándo miss mistic falls se encuentra tan decaída? me has extrañado no es así. - Preguntaba el hibrido teniendo como siempre el ego tan inflado como la papada de un sapo No sintió en qué momento alguien la aprisionaba en sus brazos haciéndola sentir reconfortadle, protegida, amada y segura cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de su pecho espirando el aroma que era reconocible para sus sentidos el corazón se le acelero un poco para después escuchar aquella voz tan seductora. Sin pensarlo lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello sintiendo sus lagrimas correr sería la última vez que lo vería necesitaba grabar en su memoria aquel aroma, al escuchar aquellas palabras rio levemente olvidando de su problema apartándose de sus brazos aunque era imposible ya que es lo que menos quería. -¡Que haces aquí Klaus!, te dije terminantemente que no me buscaras y me dejaras decidir por mi misma lo que deseo, y..—Pensaba por un momento al recordar la forma en la que había cerrado su noche.-No, no tendré sexo contigo esta vez. —Declaraba tan segura y temeraria que incluso Klaus comenzaba a admirar la forma tan bravía con la que se expresaba. Klaus la miro extrañado en mucha parte no era la Caroline alegre que había conocido en sus ojos se veía la tristeza que tenía en su corazón odiaba de sobre manera, la abrazo aun mas fuerte escuchando sus sollozos no sabía qué hacer nunca había sentido eso en su vida era como una impotencia inimaginable. Se aclaro la garganta para hablar de nuevo. -Tu madre esta preocupada porque no has ido a casa - Hacía una pausa, no podía creer que en verdad estuviese preocupado por la joven y sobre todo por su madre. -¿Que te ocurre Caroline?, tú no eres así dímelo de una vez- Aquedaba sus cejas un poco sin dejar de acariciarla. -¿Que es lo que tienes? , no me mires con esos ojos, contéstame-fue lo único que pudo decir minutos después la tenia acorralada en un tronco del árbol. Caroline se quedo extrañada por el comportamiento de Klaus, le escucho con ,se le había olvidado por completo que hoy cenaría con su madre, respiro profundo abrazándose a sí misma, escuchaba a Klaus con cuidado no quería que se preocupara. Al escuchar su voz dominante se asusto alejándose el, no podía decirle no por ahora sin previo aviso la tenia acorralada le miro a los ojos y susurró. -Me iré de aquí muy lejos—Declaraba segura de sí misma a pesar de tener emociones encontradas. -¡Suéltame que me lastimas!-Lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Para así correr perdiéndose de su vista. Klaus tenía ganas de perseguirla de nuevo, pero sabia que tendría que respetar su decisión, pues si en verdad deseaba ganarse el corazón de la rubia tenía que jugar por primera vez de manera limpia, sin trampas, sin coacciones, sin engaños, sin obligarla vampíricamente a acceder a sus peticiones. Esperó un tiempo considerable en el bosque también para ordenar sus ideas; sin embargo estaba completamente seguro de una cosa. No dejaría de luchar por Caroline Forbes. Después de unos segundos se encontró dentro de su casa; aun no podía olvidar la reacción de klaus al saber que se iría del pueblo camino a paso tranquilo hacia la cocina por algo de comer y al ver a su madre que corría y la abrazaba fuerte cerraba los ojos conteniendo sus lagrimas -Anda que prepare tu postre favorito - Elizabeth Forbes nunca cocinaba en su vida, siempre que tenia la oportunidad el supermercado u otra persona le ayudaba con las labores hogareñas, sin embargo, esta noche seria tan especial que haría que su hija estuviera tan orgullosa por sus dotes culinarias. -Mamá, siento que no quiero, siento que no deseo dejarte sola—La tomaba de las mejillas—Se que no he sido una hija ejemplar, a veces he sido un mounstro, pero. Su madre le colocaba un dedo en los labios comprendiendo la situación. Caroline a pesar de tener la edad de una chica adolescente de diez y siete años, tenia la madurez de una joven de vienti cuatro; eso basándose en años humanos. Tenía en cuenta que su hija alguna vez dejaría el nido para volar por su cuenta, tendría que aprender a desapegarse de su zona de confort para poder enfrentarse a los problemas por cuenta propia. Parte de la madurez de todo ser humano. -Me siento orgullosa de ti hija mía, yo tampoco he sido una madre ejemplar, pero ahora debes emprender'Times New Roman', Times, serif tu camino, buscarte a ti misma, además, Europa es muy grande, algun dia ire a visitarte e iremos de compras juntas— Le limpiaba con ternura sus lagrimas indicándole que debían sentarse para disponerse a cenar. Ya había hablado al respecto con su madre de su viaje, le dolía en el alma pero era la mejor manera. Sus maletas ya estaban listas, y a pesar de sus cortas despedidas sabia perfectamente que la decisión debía tomarse ahora o nunca. La respuesta era simple, debía ser esa noche. Elizabeth miro a su hija con ojos llorosos se sentía tan orgullosa de ella la había cariado como debería de ser antes no la había aceptado al saber que se convertía en vampira pero con el tiempo su relación fue de maravilla acaricio su mejilla con ternura contemplando a su hija con orgullo pero a la vez preocupación sonrió al sentir la cálida mano de su hija tranquilizándose al saber que la llamaría Caroline todos los días... se abrazaron por un largo rato hasta después separarse 


	2. Casualidad, no lo creo

Por fin caroline forbess se sentía liberada fuera de las ataduras de mistic falls seria una nueva ella ya que podría hacer lo que se le apetecía. Había llegado a parís por la mañana así que salió inmediatamente de el aeropuerto con las maletas en sus manos dirigiéndose en busca de algún hotel donde quedarse solo un día completo ya que había tomado la decidido conocer el lugar donde nació la famosa Katherine Pierce. Camino por primera vez las calles de parís se encontraba más que fascinada contemplando lo hermoso que era ese lugar mirando a su alrededor a lo lejos vio un hotel que estaba cerca de la Torre Eiffel. Al estar ya instalada y todo decidió dar un paseo por aquellas calles necesitaba disfrutar al máximo cada una de las cosas que se estaban por venir. Deseaba que el destino la llevara a donde debía de estar en esos momentos, con decisión fue hacia la torre Eiffel ya que quería ir a arriba ya que había escuchado rumores que se encontraba el amo verdadero en ese lugar. como era una soñadora con pasos decisivos camino hacia ella al estar en la torre contemplo el hermoso lugar tan encantador divisaba cada terreno del lugar maravillada sintiendo el aire fresco haciendo que su cabello dorado volara sin preocupación respirando hondo al ver a parejas enamoradas tomadas de la mano y dándose uno que otros besos como decían parís era la ciudad del amor, y ella estaba en contra de todo aquello que la dejaba en grandes aprietos por una parte en su interior sentía celos ya que le gustaría que su adorado Klaus estuviera con ella en esos momentos sintió como una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos para trasladarse a su mejilla haciendo que su hermoso rostro se pusiera melancólico limpiándola inmediatamente se había dicho a si misma que no lloraría de nuevo así que lo cumpliría. El día se le había hecho de lo más rápido después de aquel día tan magnífico y haber visitado aquellas tiendas ya que no se iría de hay sin antes comprarse algo lindo para tenerlo de recuerdo. Se apresuro a ir por sus cosas al hotel para irse nuevamente al hotel ya que tomaría el vuelo de noche. Aquella chica risueña y llena de anhelos entro en el aeropuerto algo temprano porque se le hacía que el vuelo se lo perdía. Paso al lado de un sr joven de un buen aspecto. Sintió un escalofrió al solo pasar a su lado cerrando mis ojos para relajarse y dejar de ponerse paranoica dejo las maletas a un lado de la silla más cercana para sentarse y relajarse mandándole un mensaje a su madre y amigas que se encontraba de maravilla. Bill compton un hombre gallardo de mirada penetrante, ojos oscuros y piel blanca que se encontraba en aquel lugar por asuntos muy especiales que como el embajador de los vampiros en Bulgaria, aunque no estará ahí por mucho tiempo tenía que arreglar un asunto aun más importante en Londres. Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando siente un vampiro cerca de donde él. Observo a su alrededor mirando a una joven de tez blanca cabello rubio con un hermoso rostro, no lo alerto ya que tenia cierto parecido a su hija jessica era como de su misma edad, pero lo más extraño era lo siguiente que es lo que hacia ella en ese lugar y sola ya que no debería de estar así, por su seguridad, lo pensó más de una vez para tomar la iniciativa de acercarse a la joven que se sentaba en una silla cercana a él solo lo apartaba una palmera de decoración. Camino por unos segundos para sentarse al lado de ella. Caroline se encontraba inadvertida de todo lo que podía pasarle estando sola. Saco de su bolsa una revista que había comprado hay mismo en el aeropuerto sin tomarle importancia, que el hombre que estaba atrás de ella se acercara lentamente para sentarse en la silla de al lado de ella escuchando como se aclaraba la garganta como si quisiera hablar al escuchar aquella voz despego la vista de su revista para mirarlo y sonreírle cálidamente. -Que hace una jovencita por aquí y aparte vampiresa por estos rumbos, te aseguro que en estos lugares no es bueno estar solo -Dijo aquel hombre con tono serio pero la miraba con cierta calidez ya que se le hacía parecida a su hija Jessica Caroline se quedo sorprendida como era posible que la haya detectado tan rápidamente, se acomodo en su asiento tratando de tranquilizarse y mirar al joven con sorpresa ya que no paso inadvertida. Al escuchar lo que le decía le extraño haciendo una leve mueca y empezar a hablar ya que tenia miles de dudas - A ver espera espera—Se detenía un poco antes de cualquier cosa. -Primero ¿Como sabes que soy vampiro? ¿Será que tu lo eres? . Segundo porque me dices que no es seguro estar sola—Se colocaba al frente para mirar la actitud de ese hombre de piel pálida, rostro amable y sonrisa condescendiente. -Si bueno, me puedo defender no creo que me pase nada malo. Y tercero cómo pudiste detectarme. Bill se quedo atónito ya que no se imagino que aquella jovencita que parecía desprotegida fuera tan inteligente y retadora aparte de eso parlanchina. Sonrió de lado al escucharla con atención, pero lo que más le atraía era como es que se encontraba en ese lugar y a donde se dirigía le podría ayudar un poco aunque fuera solamente a Bulgaria. —Bueno antes que nada déjame presentarme Soy Bill Compton. Embajador de los vampiros en Bulgaria y bueno con lo que preguntaste, puedo sentir cuando uno de nosotros este cerca y con respecto aquí no es igual como en otros lugares te recomiendo que vayas a Bulgaria y ahí te quedes, será mejor para ti e incluso para mí. - le daba una dirección que claramente era confusa para la rubia, sin embargo, algo le indicaba que ese vampiro era de fiar. Tomaba la tarjetita que claramente decía "Bill Compton". -Busca a mi hija se llama Jessica solo dile que te envié ella te explicara mejor. -Disculpa hombre de negro con colmillos, "Hello"—Dibujaba comillas aéreas. -Vampiros, muertos, no hay fluidos, ¿Cómo puedes tener hijos?. El vampiro de cabello negro solo sonreía negando un poco con la cabeza, podía intuir que aquella chica conocía solo lo más elemental del vampirismo así que tan solo suspiró un poco para poder aclararle el punto. -Mi Progenie—Hacía una pausa. -Verás—Caminaba un poco alrededor de la chica mientras que ésta tenía sus reservas, tan solo arqueaba una ceja. -Cuando convertimos a un humano en uno de los nuestros estamos "creando", así que yo creé a una jovencita de más o menos tu edad—la miraba. - Cuando ella despertó como vampiro me reconoció como su creador, por ende, el creador es el "Padre. -Oh por dios, Oh por dios, Oh por dios ,Oh por dios—La rubia hacia recuento de los momentos en que fue convertida en vampiro, ahora podía recordar todo claramente. -¿Qué te sucede?—Preguntaba el con el ceño fruncido. -No me digas que la conoces. -No, no , no, no es eso, es solo que—Hacía una pausa llevándose las manos a la boca. -¡Damon es mi padre!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Damon es el padre de Elena!, y Klaus… Oh, Klaus es… ¡Mi jodido Abuelo!—La chica comenzaba a gritar como loca y en ese momento el vampiro más viejo la tomaba del brazo. -Conoces a Klaus?, espero que no hablemos del mismo—Hacía una pausa. -Nicklaus Mikaelson, el vampiro original. La rubia se reponía duramente de lo que sería una revelación fatal sobre su estirpe, sin embargo, tan solo miraba a ese hombre que tenia la finta d ser un hombre bueno y gentil para poder asentir con la cabeza. -Hemos estado cometiendo incesto todo el maldito tiempo, ¿Puedes creerlo?, Oh por dios, Oh por dios, ¡Caroline Forbes, que estúpida eres!— -Cálmate Caroline, espera—El le sonreía. - Muchos creadores son parejas de su progenie, el lazo solo es significativo, no necesariamente tiene que ser uno filial, ¿Si me explico?—La rubia lo miraba ceñuda. -No me digas que te tiras también a tu hija de ser el caso ¿Verdad? -Claro que no—Bill reía con las ocurrencias de la chica. - Jessica es como la hija que prácticamente me arrebataron cuando me convirtieron, así que descuida por esa parte. La rubia se sentía un poco aliviada, aunque al enterarse de esas cosas provocaba en ella ciertas dudas sobre el vampirismo, pues definitivamente le faltaba mucho por conocer de ese extraño mundo a pesar de estar completamente dentro. —Es un gusto en conocerte Bill , vengo de Mistic Falls. Y bueno yo estoy dirigiéndome a donde me dijiste quiero conocer el lugar. Te prometo que buscare a Jessica—Le sonrió cálidamente al escuchar que estaban diciendo que el vuelo a Bulgaria estaba por partir así que debía de tomar sus cosas e irse miro a Bill que la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro así que le despidió con un movimiento en su mano para alejarse y dirigirse a donde le indicaban. Mientras tanto en Bulgaria una joven se encontraba de lo más aburrida en aquella mansión en donde se encontraba cautiva no podía hacer mucho. Ya que no tenía amigos en ese lugar aparte que ahora estaba a cargo de Eric Norman ya que su creador Bill Compton estaba en una misión menos podía hacer lo que ella quisiera como por ejemplo hacer alguna fiesta desenfrenada. Pero enconaría la manera de cómo lograr hacerlo tal vez mañana en la noche ya que estaba a punto de amanecer. El vuelo había sido todo un éxito aterrizaron a primera hora de la mañana, mientras tanto contemplaba por la ventana el hermoso lugar, por un lado aun tenía ese sentimiento extraño de que al irse de Mistic Falls pasaría algo que le cambiaría su vida. Salió del aeropuerto con pasos decididos con maletas en mano sintiendo el aire cálido relajándose sintiéndose una chica renovada con nuevas metas y esperando a donde el destino la llevara. Pero lo primero que haría era buscar un hotel en donde quedarse. Por fin se encontraba sola después de mucho tiempo estaba sola sonrió dejando las maletas en el suelo de la habitación que había rentado. Solo serian unos días o eso era lo que tenía en mente miro la habitación detenidamente era acogedora así que no se sentía tan mal al estar en otro lugar. Abrió la maleta para sacar dos fotografías una en donde se encontraba con sus amigas la miro por un momento sintiendo una opresión en su corazón las extrañaba pero estaban en contacto por correo y mensajes. La puso en el tocador así se acordaría de ellas todos los días. Después tomo el otro marco. Y ahí estaba su madre sonriéndole recordándole que la amaba y estaba orgullosa de ella. Una lágrima corrió por su hermoso rostro terminando en el cristal del marco. La extrañaba nunca había estado alejada de ella. Se acostó en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Desde que se fue. Aun tenía en la cabeza aquellas palabras que le había dicho Bill porque debía de estar con otros vampiros, que es lo que estaba pasando, tendría que averiguarlo más tarde. Ya el sol se había ocultado los vampiros estaban empezando a resurgir desde las sombras al igual que cierta joven de cabellos rojos como la sangre. Tez blanca, rasgos finos en su rostro parecía toda una modelo, había despertado de su sueño para poner en marcha su plan de poder ir a aquel bar que le gustaba ir ya que se sentía como una chica normal aunque no era así, ya que todos los que la rodeaban eran vampiros y rogaba a los cielos en poder tener una amiga, Mientras tanto Caroline después de darse una deliciosa ducha se preparo así que se puso un vestido que dejaba notar sus curvas y unos zapatos flat presentía que sería una noche interesante debía de encontrar a Jessica eso es lo que le había dicho Bill el vampiro suspiro leve al verse al espejo estaba más que perfecta sonrió con satisfacción para tomar su abrigo y el bolsa saliendo del lugar. Camino por un largo rato pero ninguno de los establecimientos le llamo la atención. A lo lejos escucho como alguien estaba gritando parecía que estaba alguien en problemas, así que de inmediato a ayudar a aquella persona al ver que era una chica que ocupaba ayuda se abalanzo hacia los chicos para quitarlos d la joven de cabello de fuego. -¿Se les perdió algo?, descerebrados—Miraba con furia a esos individuos mientras que éstos reían como locos al observar a una chica parecida a la muñeca Barbie que intentaba retarlos, seguramente se trataba de su amiga. Uno de ellos se acerco dando grandes zancadas para tomarla por la cintura de manera brusca. Caroline solo pudo sentir el aliento alcohólico, una mezcla de cocaína y otras sustancias que seguramente habían consumido aquella noche. -¿Qué te sucede muñeca?, ¿Vienes a hacernos compañía?, no te pongas celosa, también para ti tenemos fiesta—Los otros dos reían a carcajadas mientras que ella solo rodaba los ojos en señal de fastidio. -¿Muñeca?, Por dios, tu frase es tan de los noventa, eso ya no se usa ni en "Salvados por la campana"—Con fuerza descomunal apartaba a ese tipo lanzándolo al otro extremo de la pared para mostrar sus ojos negros. Caroline podía ser temeraria si se lo proponía, asi que los miro detenidamente para estudiarlos. -Lentos, con los pantalones tres veces más grandes que su maldita talla… Creo que serán pan comido, aparte necesito algo de ejercicio, hoy tuve que alimentarme de O positivo—Cruzaba sus brazos - ¡Duh!, sangre universal, está llena de colesterol y triglicéridos—Comentaba graciosamente lanzándose a los otros dos para depositarlos en el gran cubo de basura ocasionándoles dolor. Los dos hombres sabían que podían lidiar con un vampiro, sin embargo, dos de ellos serían un hueso duro de roer en especial tratándose de drenarlos para comerciar con su sangre. Se levantaron como pudieron trastabillando para después huir de la escena del crimen. -Imbéciles, solo porque dicen tener un par de pelotas en medio de las piernas se sienten hombres, ¡Ay que tarados!—observaba sus uñas. - Ahora tendré que ir al salón de belleza a hacerme manicura. - Volteaba de nueva cuenta con ellos- ¡Los buscare para que me paguen la cuenta del Spa malditos! Se calmaba un poco para poder escuchar los gritos de dolor de una chica pelirroja que estaba evidentemente sufriendo por debajo de unas cadenas de plata. No podía creer que había vampiros alérgicos a ella, pero sobre todo que les resultaba dañina. Sabía que la verbena podía debilitarlos pero ignoraba que otros eran débiles contra ese metal primario- Se acuclillo a su altura para apartar las cadenas que la aprisionaban y al ver de reojo que la chica estaba lastimada se puso delante de ella mientras les sacaba los dientes a los hombres que respondieron al acto de la rubia. Jessica se había escapado de la protección de Eric. Así que decidió ir a escapar de vampiros necesitaba socializar un poco pero no conto con que unos hombres de aspecto tenebroso la estaban siguiendo, solo sintió como la atacaban y le ponían una cadena de plata en torno a sus dos brazos. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando sintió que alguien la había protegido por un momento pensó que se relacionaría con Eric pero no era sino una chica de cabellos dorados, la había rescatado jamás la había visto por esos lugares. Caroline se hinco al lado de la chica para ver lo que le habían causado se sorprendió al ver que las cadenas de plata le lastimaban quitándoselas de inmediatamente con unos guantes que tenía en su bolsa. Espero a que se sintiera mejor suspirando sentándose a su lado. -Por cierto -soy Caroline Forbess. Espero que ya estés mejor. -miro a la joven con preocupación ya que no entendía que hacia aquella chica por esos lugares tan apartados de la ciudad ella estaba ahí porque se había perdido. La chica se encontraba incorporándose para sentarse a su lado sonriéndole con calidez se sentía tan apenada por el hecho de que no se dio cuenta de que la seguían y si no hubiera sido por aquella chica estaría midiéndose la aureola - Mucho gusto Caroline yo soy Jessica Jessica Hambey. Gracias por salvarme. Al escuchar Caroline aquel nombre se sorprendió quien diría que me toparía a la joven que me había dicho Bill en el aeropuerto. La suerte estaba más que de su lado. —Espera tu eres Jessica Hambey ¿La hija de Bill Compton?, bueno, no su hija, lo que se dice "su hija", sino su Progenie, así creo que lo llamó - la miro sorprendida acomodando su cabello. Jessica se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le decía asintiendo con simpatía... Como era posible que una chica que no había conocido en su vida ahora conociera a su creador no se quedaría con la duda.- Pero dime Caroline como conociste a Bill—Se sorprendía un tanto la pelirroja aun incorporándose de la debilidad que le habían provocado esos malditos. -Bueno, digo no eres de estos lugares ¿O sí?- Se sacudía el vestido para ofrecer su mano en agradecimiento. Caroline sonrió tomándola para levantarse y acomodar sus ropas—Sé que te preguntaras de cómo conozco a Bill—Le miro mientras caminaba un poco. -Lo que pasa es que me lo tope en el aeropuerto de parís. Me dijo que no era buena idea que estuviera sola por esos rumbos y que lo más recomendable era que. Te buscara. -Pues creo que Bill sigue subestimando a las personas, ¡Dímelo a mí!, aún cree que debemos separar las botellas de true blood de las toallas sanitarias, ¿Puedes creerlo? -¿True blood?—preguntaba Caroline con suma curiosidad, anteriormente había escuchado algo relacionado con ese nombre pero nada de importancia dado que Mistic Falls se encontraba en lo mas apartado de Virginia. -Sangre sintética, ¿Pues de dónde vienes?, ¿De nunca jamás?—Jessica Reía como loca mientras que la rubia solo se ruborizaba un poco. -Hey!, Vengo de Mistic Falls, y te recuerdo señorita de cabello perfecto que te acabo de salvar la vida—La chica sonreía mientras que la pelirroja se calmaba un poco, era evidente que le había caído de la mejor manera. -Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que me parece extraño que nadie conozca de la True Blood, aunque te he de confesar que esa sangre me desagrada—Jessica hacía una mueca de asco—Es como tomar caldo de pollo con conservador. -¿Tan mala es?, creo que paso—La rubia rodaba los ojos Jessica escuchaba con suma atención sonriendo amplio. Sería bueno que Caroline se quedara con ella ya que se sentía cómoda y comprendida a su lado. -Sabes algo porque no vamos al bar que está cerca de aquí. -¿Un bar?, ¡Genial!, necesito beber algo urgente o mi hambre hará que me convierta en una perra asesina despiadada—Indicaba riendo un poco caminando junto a la pelirroja que era ligeramente mas alta que ella. Jessica entre tanto podía identificarse con esa chica que le había salvado. -¿A dónde iremos?, tengo ganas de ir a uno donde sirvan unas buenas margaritas y poder regocijarte la pupila con algún tipo con espalda ancha.—Recreaba la imagen con sus manos haciendo que la pelirroja riera sobremanera. -Se llama Fantasía 2, es un bar de vampiros ubicado cerca de aquí, así que despreocúpate por seguir tus instintos. Ahora había dos mundos que a pesar de ser diferentes convergían en uno solo, ambas chicas se sintieron tan conectadas que no dudaron un momento más en contarse los pormenores de su vida, comenzando claro está por su conversión a vampiro. Caroline sintió un poco de pena por lo que le había ocurrido a la pelirroja considerando que Bill pudo haber tomado otra alternativa, sin embargo, ella le recalcaba que no era su intención y que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le pedía disculpas por interrumpir su crecimiento humano. Caroline no le contó mucho de ella misma, pues toda la vida en Mistic Falls era tan rutinaria que podía hacer lo mismo cuando deseara, tan solo ir al instituto, platicar con las amigas y planear la próxima fiesta como pretexto para consumir alcohol. Había omitido un par de detalles, y entre ellos estaba el hecho de haber conocido a Klaus; la persona por la cual decidió huir de ese pueblo dejándolo todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida. Una nueva vida lejos de todo. 


End file.
